


unfinished portraits in charcoal [Podfic]

by Jelliheart (Jellibeebee)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, length will increase as chapters are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellibeebee/pseuds/Jelliheart
Summary: Hashirama has a revelation, but not until the end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [unfinished portraits in charcoal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999403) by [theadventuresof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadventuresof/pseuds/theadventuresof). 



Author: theadventuresof  
Fandom: Naruto  
Character: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: None  
Additional Tags: Slow Burn, Minor Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Falconry  
Summary: Hashirama has a revelation, but not until the end.  
Text: [archiveofourown.org/works/11999403/…apters/27149580](https://exit.sc/?url=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F11999403%2Fchapters%2F27149580)  
Length: 00:02:59

[Soundcloud Link](https://soundcloud.com/user-909069829/unfinished-portraits-in-charcoal-chapter-1-podfic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to give podficcing a try, so here's the first of many chapters for one of my favorite hashimada fics.


	2. Chapter 2

Length: 00:04:11

[Soundcloud Link](https://soundcloud.com/user-909069829/unfinished-portraits-in-charcoal-chapter-2)


End file.
